MST3K 820 - Space Mutiny
The Movie Synopsis A space fighter pilot is the only hope to stop the mutiny inside the seed-ship, the Southern Sun. The Security chief and his Enforcers join the Chief Engineer to take control of the ship, to sell the crew of the ship into slavery and become lords of their own planet. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096149/ As Mike Nelson says in the DVD intro, "It's kinda hard to figure out what the 'mutiny' really is." *A prominent member of the Southern Sun's bridge crew is killed during a bar scene in an apparent attempt to make the plot more interesting. However, she is in the next scene alive and well at her console on the bridge. No mention is made of any twins. *Before you say "Wait, those spaceship models were pretty cool," the space-battle footage is all lifted from the TV series Battlestar Galactica (1978). http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096149/trivia *Two of Cameron Mitchell's children had bit parts in this movie. His son Chip played the thinly mustached Blake who apologizes for the "scanty" information. His daughter Cammile was the voice of the lead Bellerian, Jennera. *Actor James Ryan, who is the object of several jabs by the SOL Crew for his rather well-done (yet vaguely psychotic) performance as one of the two villains, starred in many similarly low-budgeted South African productions like this. *The other mutiny leader is played by John Phillip Law, who (like Robert Z'Dar and Joe Estevez) would be in more than one movie experiment during the show's final seasons. Law starred in Diabolik!, the final episode/experiment. *Reb Brown and Cisse Cameron are actually married in real-life and were already a wedded couple when Space Mutiny was filmed. Contrary to the SOL crew's jokes, Cameron is actually a few years younger than Brown. The Episode Host Segments Opening: Crow and Tom think the encyclopedias that Mike has are a little dated. Intro: Mike gets more encyclopedias, but the bots complain about missing complaining. In ancient Rome, Pearl, Bobo and Observer are thrown in jail. Their attempts to recover Observer's brain so he can observe them to freedom don't go so good. Segment One: Mike tries to have tea in peace, but is interrupted by the bots fighting in the Hyper-Warp Escape Pods. Apparently they were in the hold, waiting for them to escape with. Segment Two: Crow's a Bellerian. Or is he? Bobo's escape plan fails. As usual. Segment Three: In the spirit of the many safety railing-related deaths in the movie, Servo installs railings, in case OSHA stops by. Mike is not pleased. End: Tom is buff, Crow is not, Pearl and Brainguy escape jail when a guard accidentally gives back Observer's brain, and Bobo burns down Rome. Stinger: Macho David Ryder screams like a woman. See picture. Miscellaneous *The The Nine Billion Names of David Ryder was developed from a smaller running gag during 12 to the Moon. The earliest occurrence may have been the second season opener Rocketship X-M, where Lloyd Bridges is spontaneously described as "Dirk Squarejaw", (click here to see the nicknames given to David Ryder). *This episode marks the final appearence of the Ancient Rome setting, where the Mads made their escape from imprisonment and Bobo accidentially burns it down. *This episode is regarded by many fans to be the best episode of the Sci-Fi era. Quotes & References *''"Like Pat Riley here."'' :A reference to the former coach of the Los Angeles Lakers, and currently team president of the Miami Heat, known for his severely slicked back hairstyle. *''"Special effects by Industrial Light and Morons."'' :A reference to George Lucas' special effects house Industrial Light and Magic, pointing out further what a complete rip-off of Star Wars that whole sequence is (granted, the footage is pulled from the original "Battlestar Galactica" TV series which Lucas later sued when he saw the notable similarities). *''"Have you signed Sherri's Birthday card?"'' :Running gag throughout the movie as if they were passing around a birthday card in an office for all to sign. *''"John Waters!"'' :John Waters is a thinly-mustached filmmaker who first made a name for himself with intentionally offensive movies such as Pink Flamingos and later created such mainstream ventures as Hairspray. *''"Drank too much Surge!"'' :Surge was a heavily caffeinated soft drink marketed by the Coca-Cola Company during the late 1990s. *''"Death by snicker-snag!"'' :Snicker-snagging is a playground stunt where a bully pins his victim and dangles saliva over his face. *''"Without Metrecal, this would not be possible."'' :Metrecal was a diet product introduced in 1960 and intended as a meal replacement. *''"Mother Angelica Aerobics!"'' :Mother Angelica is a nun who founded the Eternal Word Television Network, a cable network specializing in Catholic-oriented programming. *''"This is less subtle than an Annie Sprinkle performance piece!"'' :Annie Sprinkle is a performance artist known for the bizarre sexual content of her work. *''"She's got an armadillo in her trousers!"'' :A line from the 1984 movie This Is Spinal Tap. *''"It's Kevorkian."'' :A doctor in the "Deep Freeze" area of the spaceship is surrounded by dead bodies wearing underwear and wrapped in plastic. He resembles the late Dr. Jack Kevorkian, the American doctor known for his use of assisted suicide. *''"God I love Pac-Man."'' :Commander Calgon is staring at a video monitor that is pulsating light. Crow's quote was made to suggest that Commander Calgon is actually playing a game of Pac Man, a video game created in Japan in 1980. *''"Whaddya' got for me Rick Astley."'' :Mike is noting that the crew member who's accessing the computer resembles 1980's pop singer Rick Astley. *''"RAWHIDE! RAWHIDE!"'' :Crow makes this reference because as the automatic sliding door opens, it makes a noise much like the crack of a whip. This is heard in the opening soundtrack to the famed 1960s television show, Rawhide (TV series). *''"Stupid Buddhist monk. The Vietnam war has been over for hundreds of years."'' :Two "Enforcers" are chasing the protagonists down a staircase and have to climb over a burning body when Mike Nelson makes the above comment. This is in reference to the act of self immolation, which was practiced by Buddhist monks in Vietnam as an act of protest against the US occupation and war in Vietnam during the 1960s. *''"Not since the Fuzzy Zoeller-Lee Trevino collision of 1974 has there been such a horrible golf cart accident."'' :Both Fuzzy Zoeller and Lee Trevino were professional golfers throughout the 1970s. *''"Push on, mighty Cushman!"'' :Cushman is a manufacturer of vehicles for industrial and personal use, such as street sweepers and three-wheelers. *''"The Honeymooners!"'' :The explosions of the Pirate fleet upon missile impact reminded Tom Servo of the fireworks seen as part of the opening titles of the 1950s sitcom The Honeymooners, starring Jackie Gleason and Art Carney. *''"They woke up The Oak Ridge Boys!"'' :The Oak Ridge Boys are a country music quartet, famous for their 1981 hit "Elvira". *''"Sounds like Kitaro fell asleep on his keyboard."'' :Kitarō (aka Masanori Takahashi) is a Japanese keyboardist, regarded by many as a pioneer in the New Age music movement. *''"A horse! My kingdom for a horse!"'' :One of King Richard's famous quotes from Shakespeare's play Richard III, in which Richard is typically portrayed as limping and/or walking with the aid of a cane. *''"Ho ho, ho!' *''Finally, Christmas comes to Santa." *''"Mrs. Kringle and I have an understanding."'' *''"Wanna see me shake like a bowl full of jelly?"'' *''"Someone DID leave a cookie out for me!"'' *''"I am a right jolly old elf."'' *''"Let me just check you twice, dear."'' :These are various references to the commander of the Southern Sun, who bears some resemblance to Santa Claus. Some of these riffs make reference to Clement Clarke Moore's poem Twas the Night Before Christmas. *''"Into a nice sitz bath."'' :A sitz bath is a form of hydrotherapy, which uses water to relive pains and ailments. *''"Recommended by top breeders."'' :This was the tagline used by the makers of Pedigree dog food until 2007. *''"Any second, Lea's gonna jump on her Big Wheel and give chase."'' :The Big Wheel was a children's tricycle, popular in the mid-1970s into the 1980s. In 2003, the Big Wheel was re-introduced to the American marketplace under new ownership. *''"He made a bomb out of soap and Paco Rabanne."'' :Paco Rabanne is a perfume made by the Spanish fashion designer of the same name. *''"Graphics by Kenner."'' :Kenner was an American manufacturer of toys (primarily action figures) whose heyday came during the late 1970s until the mid-1980s. Video Releases *Commerically released on DVD by Rhino in November 2003 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 4, a 4-DVD set with Hamlet, Girl in Gold Boots, and Overdrawn at the Memory Bank, the DVD was later pulled in January 2010 due to Rhino no longer obtaining the rights to distribute Mst3k. **The DVD features an intro by Mike Nelson, specifically taped for the release. External links * Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Dystopian Film Category:80s Movie Category:R-rated movies